The Deceiver
by xEarthwolf2x
Summary: Estel, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir set out on a hunting trip. But who is the mysterious woman they stumbled upon? And why is everyone in Imladris getting so sick? Not a marysue! Non slash! Rating to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**The Deceiver**

_A/N: This is my first story, so please be gentle!_ :) _I'd appreciate if you would please tell me if I have any spelling/grammar mistakes in a review. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Any LotR people, places or things do not belong to me. It's all Tolkien's._

_This takes place pre-lotr, when Aragorn was still Estel and was still living in Rivendell_. _If I say something in Elvish and you would like to know what it means, you can ask me in a review. I'll try to remember to put up translations, but sometimes I forget!_

_Like I said, this is my first, so I'm trying to figure out how long the chapters should be, and how often to post. So far I have two or three chapters done, so I'll try to keep up! _:)

_If we have no more delays, then on with the fanfic!_

Chapter 1

"Now Ada, be reasonable."

"Reasonable? You call almost getting yourself killed reasonable?" replied a rather impatient Elrond.

"Ah!"grinned Elrohir. "But the keyword there is 'almost'."

"It's just a little hunting trip Ada" reasoned Elladan. "Simply to get some fresh air."

"Besides, Legolas has been parted from us for some time now. We would use this time to...bond with each other." Elrohir added with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I suppose you can go if you-"

"I get to pack the food this time Elladan!" interrupted Elrohir.

"Fine then, I'll go pack our-"

"-if you promise you'll be careful." finished Elrond.

"Aye, Ada."

"No foolish horseplay."

"Aye"

"And no going beyond the Imladris border patrol."

"Ada, we'll be careful" sighed Elladan.

"Alright go and have your fun" agreed Elrond

The twins smiled and left the room to tell Legolas and Estel the good news. Behind them they heard Elrond mumble "When will I ever learn."

* * *

After telling Legolas and Estel, they started packing for their trip.

By noon all of the packing was done. The friends waved goodbye to Imladris. They were all exited for what the week would offer them.

* * *

_That was kinda a short chapter wasn't it? Well don't worry, the next one _**_will_**_ be longer! _:) _Please reveiw! I'll reveiw your stories if you reveiw mine. Reveiwing is very helpful to any author. Just tell me if you liked it or not, c'mon you know you wanna. _:)  



	2. Pinecone wars!

_Hello again!_ _I was extremely happy when I got some reviews, so here are the responses:_

**Deana: **_Don't worry, they'll be in trouble soon enough:)_

**invisigoth3:** _You never know who's gonna make more trouble, the trip, or the people on the trip:) Thanks for reviewing!_

**classacte:** _Glad you like it!_

_I think I'm going to be updating every Saturday, so, again, I'll try to keep up!_

_On with Chapter 2..._

Chapter 2

Estel, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir waved goodbye to Imladris. They traveled south until evening, then they set up camp next to a small and shallow lake. As they were eating supper, Legolas noted Estel's disturbed expression.

"What bothers you mellon-nin?" Legolas questioned.

"Nothing Legolas, what makes you ask?"

"Estel, clearly something is bothering you."

"Aye, he's right." added Elladan.

"For once." Elrohir mumbled a little to loudly.

"I heard that Imladris rat! So, you wish to declare war with the Mirkwood Prince?" Legolas mock-glared.

"Indeed, you are no match for us 'Prince'" Estel brightened as he threw a stick a Legolas.

"I am appalled that you would do such a thing 'friend'" answered Legolas ducking. He quickly returned the throw.

"Elrohir, assist me!" Elladan called as he gathered small pinecones and sticks.

Elrohir quickly nodded and helped him. Meanwhile, Legolas copied the idea and gathered pinecones with haste.

"Ah-ha! Take that Mirkwood scum!" Elrohir tried to hold back a smile as he threw a pinecone at Legolas.

The pinecone bounced off of the prince's head causing him to lose slight balance. Not seeing this, Estel threw an acorn at Legolas. The elf was not excepting this and stumbled backwards, tripping over a root. Legolas toppled straight into the lake nearby.

Quickly, the twins and Estel rushed to help the sopping elf out of the water.

"Legolas?" Elladan wasn't sure if the elf was laughing or coughing.

"Legolas please forgive us!" said Elrohir

"I could never hold anything against you mellyn-nin!" grinned the soaked elf.

After drying off the poor elf, the group settled in for the night.

* * *

" You summoned me, my lord"

"Yes, the Dark Lord Sauron has a task for you." hissed the Mouth of Sauron.

"Anything for my master."

"As I'm sure you know, Sauron has been looking for a way to dispose of the elves." saying the word as if it had a foul taste.

"What is the task appointed."

This was said with such impatience that the Mouth of Sauron was angered. "You will learn respect for those of authority!" the Mouth of Sauron snarled with distaste.

"Yes, my lord."

"Now, Sauron has recently desired to wipe out Rivendell, this 'hidden refuge'. The dark master wants you to take this and contaminate the water there."

"What will it do?"

"This is Mordollwen. If any elf drinks it, it will slowly tear away at their stomach causing extreme pain. There is no cure. If any elf swallows Mordollwen, they are doomed to die within the week. Go now, do as Sauron commands, or suffer his terrible wrath."

"I will do as he has commanded."

"Good" an evil smile crept on the Mouth of Sauron's face as he watched the soon to be murderer prepare to leave."Good."

* * *

Elvish: mellon-nin-my friend

mellyn-nin-my friends

_Oooh! Don't ya just love cliffys:)Please tell me what you think. It is greatly appreciated! The elves and Estel will have a little more adventure in the coming chapters. I just need to get the story rolling. So you'll have to tune in next week:)_


	3. GREENLEAF!

_Sorry if the last chapter seemed kinda raw. I was half asleep when I typed it, so I forgot to put breaks between scene changes. _

_Disclaimer: not mine. Tolkien's. Tolkien's precious. _

_Here are the reveiw responses:_

**MornieGalad:**_I'm happy you like the set up! Thanks for letting me know about the missing page breaks!_

**Deana:**_Don't ya just **love** picking on Legolas! lol :) We'll see what we have in store for the elf this week! Mwhahahaha:)_

**sehellys: **_Ah! The pure enjoyment of torturing you poor, helpless, vulnerable readers. You're under my control! ...Just kidding! (but remember! If sharp, pointy things are thrown at the writer, then the readers never see what happens next! ) :D LOL_

_To all of you action-lovers..._

_

* * *

_  
"Legolas looks so peaceful when he sleeps."

Elladan and Elrohir had gotten up early. With the sun barely over the horizon, the twins were waiting for Legolas and Estel to wake.

"I don't see how he can be when he's in a position like that!" chuckled Elrohir.

Poor Legolas had his legs sprawled out on the ground, half under his blanket. He had stolen Estel's pillow during the night, and was now using both of them. This caused his head to be at a 90 degree angle. He also had his arms hooked around his neck. It was a rather amusing position.

"Elladan. On three" challenged Elrohir.

"We shouldn't"

"One"

"Alright, fine"

"Two"

"Three."

"GREENLEAF!" the twins shouted so loudly that both Legolas and Estel woke with a start.

"Hey! We're trying to sleep here" groaned the man.

"We know." grinned Elrohir. "Why else would we try to wake you."

* * *

After breakfast,the group packed up their horses and were ready to leave. Just before they continued on their trip, Legolas heard something. 

"_Mellon-nin! Enemies! Enemies are attacking!_

Legolas noted that his elven senses told him that **he** wasn't in danger. Legolas wondered what the tree meant. He knew that although they were still within the Imladris patrol borders, a few smaller groups of orcs slipped past the patrol on occasion. Perhaps, he thought, someone else was being attacked! They needed aid!

"Come!" Legolas called to the other three. "Someone is being attacked. They need our aid!"

Immediately the twins and Estel snatched up their weapons, and followed Legolas.

The Prince turned to the tree. "Lead us."

"_Quickly! This way!"_

It didn't take long until the line of trees lead the group to a small clearing. In which, a small band of six orcs were attacking something. Because the orcs surrounded their prey, no one could see what was fighting back. It was obvious, however, that it was losing.

The group sprang in, attacking the orcs. Estel immediately caught one off guard, a stabbed it's abdomen. Legolas shot an arrow at the next one's leg, causing it to drop it's block from Elladan's fatal blow.Elrohir swiftly sliced off the head of the next orc. Estel didn't see, however, the band's leader sneaking up behind him.

"Estel! Behind!"

Turning to see his attacker, Estel felt a rush of pain through his right arm. The orc sliced a cut deep into the man's arm. With his sword arm practically useless, Estel switched his sword to his left arm and blocked the attack. Estel knew that because his left arm was not as strong, he wouldn't be able to defeat the orc as easily. Legolas knew this as well and helped the man out.

"Estel! Down!"

Estel immediately dropped to the ground as Legolas fired the arrow that ended the leader's life. Elladan and Elrohir finished off the remaining orcs and rushed over to Estel.

"You are wounded!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Here, let me wrap your arm in this." Legolas tore off a part of his cloak and began wrapping Estel's wounded arm. "That should stop the bleeding for a while."

Elladan got out the herb kit they had brought. "Swallow this herb." he said. "It should help with the pain."

* * *

"What were they attacking?" Estel questioned after his arm had been treated. 

"Look, over here." Elrohir had surveyed the battle scene and spotted the body of something quite different from an orc.

Elladan and Legolas ran to where Elrohir was standing and were taken back at what they saw...

_

* * *

Nice ending there wouldn't you say:) _

_Let me know what you think! The next chappie might be a little late due to a severe case of writer's block. Apologies!_

_Reviews are good preciouss, yess they are. We wants them, yes my love we wants the reveiws precious._


	4. Poisoned!

_Sorry about the delay, but I needed a break. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! _

**MornieGalad:** _Thanks! I'm pretty much all better from writers block now. sees readers put away pointy things _

**sehellys**: _well, well, well you know I could have a certain ranger and blonde elf_ _go bash bang boom and then blast them into oblivion,...but for the sake of our other readers they will stay in one piece...for now :) (LOL!_)

**invisigoth3:** _and "more, more, more" you shall have:)_

_So, where were we in this lovely little tale? Ah yes! I remember..._

* * *

Elladan and Legolas ran to where Elrohir was standing and were taken back at what they saw...

Lying there was a wounded body of a woman. This was certainly not what the elves were expecting. Women, especially around in the villages surrounding Rivendell, never fought. They were keepers of the house and loving mothers and wives. Never engaging combat. Ever.

"What do you see dimwits?" called Estel mocking them.

"We should make sure she doesn't have any severe wounds." stated Elladan ignoring Estel.

"Wait!" commanded Legolas as Elrohir started to move her. "We don't know if she has any broken bones."

"Milady. Please wake. We need to know where it hurts." said Elladan.

The woman groaned softly and tried to sit up. She fell back when her pain quickly commanded otherwise.

"Milady, where does it hurt?"

"Here." She whispered, just barely saying anything. She had put her hand over her leg. "Poison" With that she lost conciseness.

Instantly Elrohir ran over to the herb supply, bringing everything he thought might help. Elladan, meanwhile, was examining the deep slash in her lower calf.

"Boil these, then press them against the wound." Legolas swiftly thanked Eru that they all had such a knowledge of medicine.

"What's happening?" Estel asked walking over to where everyone was.

"I don't know. We just...found her."

"Odd. She certainly has some things to answer for." responded Estel.

"We should get her back to Ada. I don't understand this poison, it's... unusual that the orcs put such thought into their tactics for poisons." stated Elladan.

"I don't recognize these symptoms. You're right, we should head back." concluded Estel.

Trying not to move her too much, the elves set her atop Elladan's horse. Elladan reasoned that he could manage keeping the woman, himself, and the horse balanced. The others highly doubted this.

* * *

Elrond was busily dealing with the up-keeping of Imladris.

"Sir, your sons and some others approach." a servant informed.

"I should have known they would return early." Elrond mumbled as he gathered his medical supplies. He then ran out to where the elves and human were dismounting.

"Who?" Elrond began questioning who was hurt _this_ time.

"Her." Legolas responded quickly as he helped slide her off of Elladan's horse.

After bringing her in the medical room, Elrond examined the cut and tried to identify the poison. Though all his years of study in the medical field nothing he had known quite matched the woman's symptoms. Elrond then concluded that the orcs had mixed poisons in order to have a more powerful effect.

"I'll need more information from her on how the poison was injected." said the elven master. "Meanwhile we can try to keep her cool, and wait until she regains conciseness."

"We don't even know her name." mumbled Legolas.

"All we can do is wait." stated Elrond.

_

* * *

Well that's that!_

_Let me know what you think! PLEASE? Please? please? _


	5. awake!

_Hello again! _

_I went to see 'The Lion, the Witch_, _and the Wardrobe' this weekend! Awesome movie! Highly recommended!_

_I would like to especially thank _**sehellys** _for reviewing. Thank you. Very much. Very very much. _

**sehellys:** _Estel taught you that puppy-dog face well. Very well. tries to resist, but fails Alright. I suppose I owe it to you for being the **only** reviewer. a-HEM! a-HEM! begins to sharpen pointy things to throw at the non-reviewing readers_ _:)... But for you dear sehellys, I shall try to remember to update early. sees sehellys begin the happy dance_

_Disclaimer: Tolkien's. All Tolkien's. (For now :))_

_Chapter 5..._

* * *

Darkness. Confusion. Disorientation. A strange sense of peace. Relaxation. Then, like a springing monster, sharp pain. Biting, stinging, scratching, tearing. Amongst the chaos, a cry a suffering. Then a sudden closing blackness. Relief.

Estel volunteered to watch over 'her' tonight. He snuggled into a nearby chair, then stared out the window. The moon shone down and made everything look a peaceful blue. He saw the glow in the houses of Rivendell darken one-by-one. Estel had meant to stay awake, but sleep took him despite his efforts.

* * *

Estel woke with a start when he heard a sharp, painful cry. He saw the body on the medical bed relax. He realized that he had fallen asleep. He jumped up, pulled on his robe, checked to make sure she was alright, then ran to Elrond's room.

"Ada! She has woken!"

Wordlessly, Elrond got up and rushed back to the medical room. There, he checked her vital signs, then softly spoke in her ear, trying to coax her back to consciousness.

She moaned, resisting Elrond's attempts. The more she listened, the more she was drawn back to the world. Back to the pain. Reluctantly, she gave in.

Estel noted that she was breathing heavily. As if a reflex, he started to boil water.

Elrond smiled as he heard his son start to boil water. _He can read minds_ the elf thought.

'She' shot her eyes open. Wildly, she looked around. The pain was returning.

"Relax." Elrond tried to calm her. He needed to keep her awake long enough to answer questions about her wound. "What is your name?"

"Treva." The word drained her strength.

"Do you know what kinds of poisons where inflicted upon you?"

Although she did not know the name of the poison, Treva knew the antidote.

Estel quickly prepared the treatment, and handed it to Elrond. With haste, Elrond dabbed the wound with it. Estel continued keeping Treva calm.

"How long?" she whispered.

'Three days." he answered.

"Thank you." she said before letting sleep take her.

* * *

The next few days went quickly. Treva seemed to be recovering, and would stay awake for a few minutes at a time. Although most of those minutes where spent trying to relieve the pain, some were spent answering questions about what happened before the elves found her. No one really learned much, just a few bits and pieces. They didn't want to press her too hard. Elrond soon was able to stitch the wound. Day-by-day Treva's strength returned to her.

Daily, Treva read books. She rarely talked about her past, and never said much when she did. She soon was able to walk to the balcony, and, eventually, outside. The only person Treva really talked to Estel. Estel was recently feeling lonely for humans. He had never really interacted with his own kind, and to be with another human was refreshing. After all of their conversations, Estel felt that Treva was hiding something. It didn't bother him at first, but soon it became apparent that, whatever it was, it was important.

Treva decided that some fresh air would be good. The orcs were becoming more of a threat, so Elrond sent Estel with her.

They walked a ways, talking about the elves. Treva seemed to be extremely curious about the elves, likewise Estel had questions about humans. Today, however, Treva didn't have as many questions as usual.

"Are you alright?" asked Estel. "You're quiet."

"No, I'm...fine." she answered nervously.

"Estel! Come quickly!" Both humans instantly recognized Elladan's voice. Both were shocked by the alarm and panic in his voice...

_

* * *

There you go! Chapter 5!_

_Just to let you know, I'm currently making it up as I go along. Any ideas you have would be helpful! **Please review!**_


	6. sick elves

_Hello once more! _

_Again, I'm updating early because sehellys was my only **review**er last week, and she requested it. _

_**Review **responses:_

**D.D.Z**.: _you need to know what's gonna happen_ _eh? hmm... I could use this to my advantage. Just kidding. :) Thanks for **review**ing!_

**sehellys**: _Thank you for your support! I am really happy that you like everything so far. Thanks for **review**ing!_

_Chapter 6..._

* * *

Estel and Treva immediately stood up and rushed back.

"Elladan! What's going on-" Estel questioned rapidly when they had reached Elladan.

"Come!"An unusual amount of panic and fear filled his voice.

Elladan quickly lead them through the halls, towards the medical room.Questions flew around Estel's head about what Elladan could be so worried about. At any normal, or not normal, time Elladan was always the level-headed, calm, and logical one of them all. Estel had never seen him like this. Ever. Of course, Estel had only known Elladan for a short amount of time compared to how long the elf had been alive, but Elladan was his brother! Surely he knew his brother's personality.As they raced down the hallway, these unanswered questions continued to fly around his head until he saw what his brother had been so alarmed about.

There. Lying there in the medical room. Elrond. Elrohir. Legolas. For a moment, Estel froze. Time froze. His blood froze. Something was wrong. Terribly, awfully, wrong. Elrond. Elrohir. Legolas.

* * *

Elrond. His foster father had, naturally, always been the healthiest of, well, everyone he'd ever known.Never in Estel's entire life had he known Elrond to be sick.

* * *

Elrohir. Somehow, Elrohir always managed to avoid sickness. Yes, he had elven abilities, but he rarely seen Elrohir get sick.

* * *

Legolas. Legolas was prone to getting sick. Even with his elven abilities, Legolas tended to be one of the elves that got sick a tad more than the others

* * *

Elrond. Elrohir. Legolas.

* * *

Time resumed.

"I-I-don't know what's wrong." stammered Elladan.

"Tell me what happened. Why are they here?" Estel tried to calm Elladan.

Elladan relaxed. He seemed to get the point that panic couldn't help the situation. "We were all fine until Legolas started moaning. We didn't know what was wrong. Elrohir, Elrond and I helped him sit up, but then he fainted! We took him back here and started to figure out what was wrong, then Elrond fainted! Soon after Elrohir did too! I put them on the beds then called for you. Do you know what's wrong with them?"

Estel examined them closely. He could see why his brother was alarmed. An unusual redness covered all of their abdomens. "Look in Ada's books for anything about their symptoms." Estel instructed quickly.Meanwhile, Treva was looking rather pale. "Why don't you go help him." Estel suggested. She walked out, into Elrond's library, and saw Elladan frantically looking through medical books. She joined him, pulling a book off the shelf. Slowly, she turned the pages, not really reading anything.

* * *

Estel was trying everything he could to help the elves. Now, he discovered, they all had fevers as well. This, apparently, caused the elves pain. They were moaning. Groaning as if someone was taunting them with hot iron. Something was wrong. Terribly, awfully, wrong. _But what?_

* * *

After a few hours, Estel decided that he did all that could be done. He needed to know what was infecting his family. Estel walked back to the room Legolas had claimed his own many years ago. He wanted to see if there could be any clue about what was wrong. He carefully examined the room. The bed was normal. Neat as a pin. The floor twinned it. The desk was normal. It had a few papers, a few trinkets, and a glass half full of water.

Estel next examined Elrohir's room, it had personal mementos, and everything that Legolas' had. Scattered things and a glass of water. He scurried to Elrond's room, briefly looking it over. It, like the others, was normal. Papers and documents scattered the elven master's room. It also had a glass that once held water.

To tired to think, Estel went back the medical room and decided that sleep would help him think things through. Lazily, he crawled un top of a bed near the sick elves. Sleep, as silently and swiftly as a leaf falling, took him.

* * *

Elladan was still thumbing through books. The pages soon turned more slowly, then stopped. The elf was asleep. Treva sat curled up in a chair across from his. Staring. Thinking. Reasoning. Something odd was happening inside her. She had come to Rivendell wounded, and expected to be the only one alive when she left. But sleep, like everything else, overwhelmed her. And she slept.

The elven refuge was quiet. Sleeping peacefully. Totally oblivious to the chaos that awaited them in the days to come.

_

* * *

There you go sehellys! Thank you once more for **review**ing!_

_The next update won't come until after Christmas_. _Please tell me what you think! If anything just drop me a **review** saying 'yes' if you like it or 'no' if you don't. Not to hard. (For most people anyway) Please **review**? If I give you cookies? Lots of cookies?_

_Merry Christmas everybody!_


	7. a cure

_Hello, hello!_

_Did everybody have a Merry Christmas? I did! I got LotR Trivial Pursuit and would challenge everyone to a game! (If I could:))_

_My apologies for the delay! I was out of town the day I was supposed to update. I didn't get the chapter finished before I left, and never got time to finish it until now. Sorry!_

_Review responses:_

**sehellys**: _LOL! Thanks for the review! Happy New Year!_

**invisigoth3**: _People fall asleep at the oddest times don't they? lol! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Hermionelily:** _As for you, I still need to break the 2-2 tie we have in LotR TP. Call me!_

_On with Chapter 7!_

* * *

Sleepily, Estel rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself. It was morning. He slumped over to the sick elves' beds, checking each elf. He found that the redness and fever had not left them, but they appeared as if their torture increased. After doing everything in his power to ease their pain, Estel went to the library. Finding that both Elladan and Treva were still sleeping, Estel grabbed the next book and began searching. He was searching for something, anything that would give a clue as to what infected the elves.

* * *

The next few days (and nights) were spent mainly in the library. Estel or Elladan periodically checked the elves for any change. There wasn't ever any. About mid-afternoon on the third day, Treva started nodding and was encouraged by Estel and Elladan to get some rest. Soon, she walked out of the room. As soon as she left, Estel yawned. Elladan set his book down and said, "Mellon-nin. You need your sleep as well."

"No, I am able to continue."

"Estel, you are not an elf-"

"I knew that." replied Estel, grinning.

Elladan smiled. No matter how serious the situation, the human could always make them laugh. "I meant you do not have the elven abilities that I possess. You need to sleep."

Estel considered this. While, he didn't want to give up anything, even for a few hours, Estel knew that, in the case of a cure being found, he would function better if he had his rest. Estel weighed this in his mind.

"Well, as much as it pains me to admit you're true, I suppose you are right. This time." Estel added with a smile. He shoved a mark in his book, set it down on a nearby table, and slumped out of the library. Before returning to his quarters, Estel decided to check up on his patients: Elrond, Elrohir, and Legolas. After examining them, Estel gave them an herb to help break the fever that still surrounded the elves. Estel then slumped into the hallway, and back into his quarters. Sleep took him instantly.

* * *

The next day went much as the previous ones had. Elladan, Estel, and Treva were all searching for any clue as to what ailed the elves. A pile of the books that had been searched was soon formed. So far, nothing had been found. The three, again, spent the majority of the day in the library.

Treva silently turned the pages to the medical book she was holding. She skimmed through the pages, when her blood froze. _Mordollwen, _She read, _is a very dangerous poison to the elven race._ Quickly, she continued to read. _The poison, if swallowed, will affect only elves. It slowly rips away at their stomach, and causes pain, fever, and an unconscious state for many days. There is only one known cure-_ Treva stopped. A cure! Finally the suffering she had caused the elves could end! But wait. Her masters. They had told her there was no cure. Now there is one? They had lied! Her masters had told her there was none so they would ensure she wouldn't betray them! Now she could know the cure! Did she want to? Did she dare?

Treva thought back to her childhood. She replayed her horrific memories, looking for an answer.

* * *

Playing, as a girl would, by the riverside. She longed for that carefree atmosphere. That was where she should have grown up, where she should be. But, no. Her life changed the day of the orc-raid in her small rohirric village. The orcs destroyed everything. They destroyed her home, her family, her life. She remembered standing there amongst the rumble. She, a girl of five, was taller than everything else in her village. It burned. Her village burned around her. Her heart burned inside of her for her mother's comforting, safe embrace. She remembered thrusting out her arms, waiting for it. Waiting, waiting for her horrors to end. All she heard was her own heartbeat. She was alone. Her comfort never came._

* * *

Okay! That seems like the best place to stop for now!_

_I'm am currently suffering from a lack of ideas for this story, and it's getting harder to write. Any ideas whatsoever would be helpful! Anything! _

_I'm setting a review rule: I have to receive at least 4 reviews before I update again!. I think that out of the 700 some of you that have visited this story, at least 4 of you can review! Thanks!_

_I'll come back when I get 4 reviews! May the Force be with you! _


	8. Memories

_Again, I must apologize for the lateness of this update. Sorry peoples!_

_Well, I'm pleased to say I've gotten 6 reviews since my last update_. _(Good job!)Here are the responses:_

**invisigoth3**: _lol Hermionelily and I are working together on _The Lost Tale of Arwen Undomiel _together, so we share ideas with this story, and she reads over my chapters before they are posted_. _Yeah, about writer's block... (know any good cures?) lol_

**classacte**: _I'm happy for the reviews I'm getting so far, but I need to know what people think of my work. So far, everybody likes it:) _

**Rabid Angel**: _Thanks for the review!_

**pusa-kitty-katz**:_ Glad_ _you like it! I hope I can keep it interesting...lol._

**sehellys**:_ No, you can't review four times. (It would be pretty funny though!) You want a TP question? Alright here it goes_: 'Who wields the Elven sword Glamdring?' _I know the answer without looking! ;) you should too!;)_

**person ()**:_ Thanks! I try! (Sorry I couldn't update sooner!)_

_On with the story..._

* * *

After the raid, Treva was lost. Lost, lost with no one to find her, and no one to find. She followed the orcs. They had destroyed her, and she wanted to know why. She didn't follow them very long. The orcs soon discovered her. They took her prisoner, and taunted her. Tortured her. They decided, out of jest, to take her to their authority, and have her questioned. Days, she spent without water or food. Nights, she spent without sleep or rest. She grew. Not only physically, mind you, but mentally. And, she was a quick learner. She learned how to hide her weaknesses from her enemies. She learned when to be silent, and when to speak. She learned to not let her pain show, or slow her down.

She was taken to Mordor. Morannon, the Black Gate, daunted her. She was frightened when her gaze fell upon it. It had an evil purpose, to capture, and mutilate, and never release. She did not want to be embraced by it's icy, merciless, walls. But she was forced to. Made to. Broken.

Treva remembered much of her years spent in her nightmare named Mordor. Still young, so young, and naive. Her enemies discovered they could hurt this child more emotionally than physically. And so they did. They told her terrible lies. Lies she had to believe.

Her family, they said, had abandoned her. Discarded her, as a piece of leftover trash. Disowned her. Left. At first, she couldn't believe this lie. But her past was so shaken, so blurry now. She couldn't know better. She believed them.

Dwarves, they said, were ruthless, stupid, and coward. They waited in their caves for someone to slaughter, or to be slaughtered. She knew no better. She believed them.

Men, they lied, where all coward. They wandered the woods, avoiding everyone, or make small villages to dwell in, they disconnected themselves from the world. They were a waste of time. From what she knew of her race, this was all true. She only knew of her small village. She believed the lies.

And Elves, they said, were the worst of all. Ashamed to be of relation to the elves, the orcs spoke poorly of this race. Cunning, and evil. Swift, and dangerous. Sly, and treacherous. A terrible existence covered, masked by their so-called beauty. Betrayers. Murderers. They twisted this girl's thoughts until she, above all else, hated the elves. No, no, not hate. Loath. Her twisted mind loathed the elves. Completely, utterly.

Her enemies used this hate for their own foul craft. Her hate is what drove her though her combat training. Her hate pushed her to best the orcs, until they trembled before her. She was sent to higher levels of the Tower. She was proved there to be the best warrior. She was moved higher and higher, until she became one of Sauron's most favoured assassins.

In her heart, though, Treva always knew that this was not her path, but she was powerless to change it, powerless to deny it.She neverdared to follow her heart and reject the lies. Darkness consumed her, and she was helpless to stop it.

_

* * *

That is probably the best place to stop for now._

_Good job with the reviews! I'm going to try and update soon after I get five reviews this time! I know you can do it:)_


	9. Just a note

(peeks out from behind rock) umm...hi? I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't given up on this story yet and that I'm still trying to work some of it out. I definitely learned my lesson with this first story and will from now on finish my stories before I post them! Thanks to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate your thoughts and ideas, and I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and I will post it as soon as I finish it! Thanks for the patience everyone! (shrinks back behind rock and starts scribbling madly)

The Elvish Jedi


	10. free

_Sorry, people. I guess I am really bad with updating. Now that my schedule has calmed a bit,_

_I'll try to be more regular with my updating._

_By the way, the last two chapters have been flashbacks of Treva's childhood, but this chapter returns to the present time._

_Review Responses:_

**sehellys:** _I really am happy that you like my story so much! It makes me feel guilty that I don't update sooner! lol_ _Ok, you got that trivia question right, but what about this one! _'What creature does Gollum describe as "crunchable"?' _No cheating:)_

**Hermionelily:** _I need to update more don't I? _

_On with the chapter_...

Treva put down the book that she was holding. In her mind, and heart, war was waging. She had to decide whether she was going to forsake her life as an assassin, or to follow through with her plan, and gain more prestige from her masters. Her masters. Was she really mastered? Did someone else really have control of her life? She would have liked to think that they didn't, but she knew that they really did.

Treva wanted to tell them the cure. She knew that the elves would die soon if she didn't. She didn't want that to happen. She thought that elves had only been concerned with themselves, and that they wanted the other races to die out. Treva couldn't have been more shocked to find a human hiding with these elves, not to mention their hospitality to her. These creatures were more kind and compassionate than anyone she'd ever known. She did not wish to kill the elves. She wanted, more than anything, to tell them the cure, but she couldn't. Not while her masters still dominated her. No, she could not tell them the cure. She was lost. Lost and controlled. She couldn't break away.

She felt abandoned. All of her beliefs were false. Everything she'd ever known. She had always thought that the orcs were lying about the different races in Middle-earth, but it still came as a shock to her. It was like hearing a sound so strongly all your life, then the sound suddenly stops, and your left with nothing but the memory of it. She felt empty. All of these thoughts came rushing to her at once. It was overwhelming, overpowering, she couldn't handle it.

She tried her hardest to contain herself in front of Estel and Elladan. A teary-eyed Treva slammed the book shut, and walked out of the room with it. Leaving a staring elf and human in the library. Estel and Elladan shrugged it off as being fatigue and left her be.

Treva tried to make it to her room, but everything was so blurry, so disoriented, so alien. She slumped down in the hallway, and let herself go. She released all of the emotions that had been swirling in her. They poured out as the tears fell down her cheeks. She was lost, and she had no one to find her, and no where to go. She was no better off in her burning and desolate village. The village that still burned within her. But, no. Did she not have people who cared for her? Who had taken her in? Treva raised her heavy head from her knees. She didn't need her masters any longer. She had a place to stay. A place to love and be loved by the world around her. Treva's eyes shone with new awakening. She, she was free. No more bonds, no more 'masters' restrain her, or to manipulate her. She could finally make her own choices. Immediately she knew what would be her first choice.

She grabbed the fallen book with a new strength and ran to the library, wiping the tears as she ran. She entered the library and was about to announce the cure, when she heard Estel's voice.

"You." He said, his voice filled with anger.

_

* * *

Ooh, another cliffy! We'll stop there to ensure you tune in next time! I wasn't planning on complicating the plot anymore, but I thought a sweet, happy, fairy-land ending wasn't what I wanted._

_Sorry, this chappy is so short, but I guess I need to get back into it again. Come back again!_


End file.
